Como Draco destruyó Hogwarts
by BloodyMussa
Summary: :) :) =P =P :) :) :)...


Cómo Draco Malfoy destruyó Hogwarts  
  
Hola, ustedes saben que soy Draco, de Slytherin, 15 años y me molesta este colegio. Dumbledore con sus chistes idiotas, los profesores con sus sermones acerca de amor y paz y no Voldemort, Voldemort que jode a cada rato y anda matando gente (no puedo salir de noche cuando esto ocurre!!!), Crabbe y Goyle (¡si serán imbécil este par de homosexuales!), Pansy que se me cuelga del cuello, mi madre y sus tortas de piña, los estúpidos sangre sucia tan despreciables, Potter y el resto de los Gryffindor que dicen que soy un hurón ¡estoy harto! El colegio perecerá...!!!XD XD XD XD XD XD...  
  
Me dejé crecer el cabello. Snape me advirtió que si no me lo cortaba, iba a raparme el mismo. Fuck him. No me importa el grasoso de Snape. Con una de sus pociones (ya que me deja entrar en su laboratorio e intrusear por ahí) me teñí el cabello verde. Me veo mal pero no importa. Tarde o temprano nadie será capaz de decirme nada. Pintaré mi cara de negro así nadie me reconocerá. Llevo una polera negra que dice "I'm a ¥¥ Ðèâth€âtèr ¥¥ Hell Yeah!!!"  
  
Qué más...todo será cosa de una noche. Pero primero acabaré con el aburrido Albus Dumbledore...un mago poderoso ¿más que Draco Malfoy? no.   
Me averigué la contraseña tras escuchar a Snape que fue a cobrarle al director el sueldo de hace 6 meses. Que lugar más desagradable, olía a una mezcla de desodorante ambiental de lavanda y pelo quemado, como un perfume que usa mi madre. Había un estúpido fenix colgado de una percha, iba a empezar a cantar cuando lo tomé del cuello y se lo disloqué ¡y explotó! jajaja...entonces, me senté en el sillón de Dumbledore, que como tenía previsto no estaba. Le mandé una carta diciendo que era Harry Potter y que le había dolido la cicatriz, como es tan concentido Dumbledore va corriendo.   
  
El arma que ocupé fue sencilla. Muggle, quién lo diría. Lo invité a un trago de cerveza de manteca..jajaja, en ese mismo momento empezó a retorcerse por el suelo, a suplicar que lo ayudara y que llamara a Madam Pomfrey pero yo simplemente me paré al lado de él, sonriente. Manchó mi túnica con sus asquerosas manos de persona bondadosa y expiró.  
  
Lo demás sería pan comido. Preparé un poco de poción multijugos (¿les dije que soy el favorito de Snape?) y me volví Dumbledore. Mi apariencia! era un viejo decrépito. Declaré emergencia en Hogwarts y envié a todos los profesores a la cámara de los secretos porque supuestamente el señor de las tinieblas había muerto ¡y sólo yo sé que está en forma humana alojando en mi casa! XD XD  
Ahí les lanzé a Itsy-Bitsy, mi acromántula concentida ¡tan tierna! los torturó con sus juegos mortales.  
  
Ahora los tontos alumnos. Ya pasó la hora y me fui a una esquina para sufrir la transformación a mi hermosa figura. Que lindo es ser yo... pasó la Granger, Weasley y Potter, seguro que irían a tratar de ayudar los muy ilusos pero antes de acabar con ellos, hice algo que...hace tiempo quería hacer. La Granger pensó que había sido Ron y le pegó una bofetada de miedo, las mujeres son tan escandalosas. "¿peleas con tu noviecito? ¿has pensado en el futuro de miseria que tendrás cuando te cases?" ni siquiera se atrevieron a responderme, como si hubiesen sabido algo de mi maquiavélico plan. ¿Qué hice? Petrificus Totallus y un hechizo por aquí y por allá para crear un precipicio bajo sus pies y ¡presto!  
  
Esto se estaba poniendo aburrido...decidí acabar de una vez pero como todo había sido tan espontáneo, empezé a pensar en la mejor forma de destruir de una sola vez el colegio.¿Le mando una lechuza a mi padrino Tom? no, se enojará si sabe que le estoy poniendo las cosas tan fáciles. Recurramos mejor a los 13 dragones que trajo Charlie Weasley, son pequeños pero con un hechizo aumentador será suficiente para dejarlos libres por dentro de la escuela...fue divertido ver a los gemelos cada uno en una garra de un colacuerno, o como se le prendía el pelo a la Patil...¡y cuando Crabbe y Goyle creían que los ayudaría!  
  
Ahora que ya no queda nada y no queda más que hacer termino este informe, aburrido, contemplé las ruinas del castillo que alguna vez fue ese basural de gente de sangre sucia y me dije a mi mismo "mi mismo: eres debastador. Ahora que maté a todo el mundo y destruí Hogwarts ¿Qué diantres hago? así que me senté sobre los restos de la galería de Ravenclaw, saqué de mi mochila lapiz y papel y comenzé a escribir mis memorias con aquella adecuada inspiración que me rodeaba.  
  
Aquí estoy...sólo. Saqué mi armónica y toqué la marcha funebre y reí ¡oh, cómo reí! me faltaba aire para reirme más, me sobraban las manos saliendo entre los escombros, dragones que habían salido vivos de su propia carnicería, las animas de muchos sonriendo sarcásticamente y llamándome por mi nombre ¡si sé que soy grande y famoso!...ok, O_oUUU este, "¿Qué hago ahora?" Harry Potter correteandome con su escoba, "Creímos que eras nuestro amigo" los gorilones aparecieron justo detrás mío, lo peor de todo fue que un hombre de cabello oscuro, pálido al que reconocí como mi padrino vino no sólo a reprimirme. Por que justo me di vuelta y estaba el basilisco esperando escuchar mi desahogo, aunque la serpiente fuese sorda y sólo pudiese mirarme profundamente a los ojos. 


End file.
